


Persönlicher Pinguin

by WannabeCreativeAuthor



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Schlangengrube, First Kiss, M/M, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeCreativeAuthor/pseuds/WannabeCreativeAuthor
Summary: Spielt nach der Episode "Schlangengrube" nachdem Thiel von der Radtour zurück ist. Auf dem Weg ist ihm einiges durch den Kopf gegangen worüber er mit Boerne reden muss...





	Persönlicher Pinguin

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem ich mir Schlangengrube das zweite mal angeschaut hatte, habe ich das hier fast in einem runtergeschrieben, es musste einfach raus^^. Thiel mit Pinguinen ist einfach zu niedlich.
> 
> Obwohl ich schon öfter mal Teile der Münster Tatorte gesehen hatte, bin ich erst durch "Spieglein Spieglein" richtig reingerutscht. Die Episode habe ich mal im Ganzen erwischt und war schwer begeistert. Danach habe ich alle restlichen Folgen gebinged, fleißig Fanfiction gelesen und jetzt bin ich hier :D

"Und, wie gedenken Sie die restlichen Tage Ihres Urlaubs zu verbringen?" 

Thiel war am Nachmittag von der Radtour nach Amsterdam mit seinem Vater zurückgekommen, und Boerne hatte ihn zum Abendessen eingeladen. Er konnte sich denken dass sein Nachbar nichts Essbares mehr im Haus hatte, er war ja schließlich eine Woche weg gewesen, und zudem war es Sonntag. 

Sie hatten Pizza bestellt, da Boerne seine Leidenschaft fürs Kochen nach ihrem letzten Fall vorerst auf Eis gelegt hatte. Jetzt saßen sie bei einem Glas Wein auf Boerne's Sofa. 

"Hmm", machte Thiel, "Ich glaube ich gehe morgen mal in den Zoo, Sandy besuchen." 

"Sie haben ja einen echten Narren an dieser Pinguindame gefressen.", schmunzelte Boerne. 

"Eifersüchtig?", Thiel hob eine Augenbraue. 

"Nicht im Geringsten. Ich bin ja froh dass Sie endlich Ihr Glück gefunden haben." 

Thiel lachte. "Naja fast." 

"Als Tierpfleger haben Sie aber auch keine schlechte Figur gemacht, muss ich sagen. Vielleicht sollten Sie noch umschulen." 

Es war wirklich ein Bild für die Götter gewesen, Thiel als Anführer der Pinguinparade in seiner grünen Zoo-Weste. Am liebsten hätte Boerne ein Foto gemacht. 

"War keine große Umstellung, mit Bullen hab ich ja sowieso schon zu tun." 

Boerne richtete seine Augen gen Decke. 

"Thiel.", seufzte er, "Also bitte! Bei dem Niveau muss ja selbst Alberich den Kopf einziehen." 

Thiel grinste. "Einen der hauptsächlich schwarz-weiß trägt und hinter mit her rennt hab ich ja auch schon." 

Boerne schnappte empört nach Luft. "Was wollen Sie denn bitte damit sagen?" 

"Och, gar nichts, aber Sie scheinen sich ja angesprochen zu fühlen." 

"Tu ich nicht!", schnaubte Boerne, "Außerdem sollten Sie mittlerweile den Unterschied zwischen einem Frack und einem Anzug kennen." 

Thiel lachte nur. Er wirkte entspannter als sonst. 

"Ich habe doch keine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pinguin.", setzte Boerne noch hinterher. 

"Schade.", Thiel's Augen blitzten, "Ich finde Pinguine nämlich sehr niedlich." 

Was sollte das denn jetzt werden? 

Boerne räusperte sich. 

"Sie wissen aber schon dass Sie Sandy nicht wirklich ehelichen können? Alleine schon weil der Ring gar nicht über den Flügel passen würde." 

"Ich rede doch gar nicht von Sandy." 

"Nicht?" 

"Nein.", Thiel grinste noch immer und Boerne wurde langsam nervös. 

"Achso.", sagte Boerne lahm weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel. 

Interpretierte er da jetzt irgendetwas falsch oder...? 

Einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen, beide nippten an ihrem Wein. 

"Mensch Boerne.", sagte Thiel schließlich. Er lächelte immer noch. "Jetzt machen Sie's mir doch nicht so schwer." 

"Was denn?" 

"Ich wollte Ihnen ein Kompliment machen." 

"Sie haben mich mit einem Pinguin verglichen." 

"Ja.", sagte Thiel geduldig, "Und ich habe gesagt dass ich Pinguine mag." 

"Sie haben gesagt dass Sie Pinguine niedlich finden." 

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. 

"Boerne.", jetzt hatte seine Stimme wieder den gewohnt genervten Unterton. 

"Ihr Vater hat Ihnen in Amsterdam nicht zufällig so eine komische trichterförmige Zigarette angeboten...?", fragte Boerne vorsichtig nach. 

"Ich bin nicht High.", sagte Thiel mit Nachdruck, "Ich wollte nur...", er ließ den Satz im Sande verlaufen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. War es nur das Licht oder liefen Thiel's Ohren rot an? 

"Darf ich fragen... warum?", Boerne's Herz klopfte. 

Thiel wich jetzt seinem Blick aus. 

"Sie müssen nicht... also wenn Sie... ach, vergessen Sie's.", er wollte aufstehen, aber Boerne hielt ihn am Arm fest. 

"Nein, das war nicht... Ich möchte nur sichergehen dass es um das geht worum ich denke um das es geht." 

"Was denken Sie denn?", Thiel's Stimme war ganz weich und leise geworden. Gänsehaut lief über Boerne's Rücken. 

"Ich denke dass Sie mit mir flirten Thiel, und ich wüsste gerne warum." 

"Na warum schon." 

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, Thiel's Ohren waren jetzt feuerrot. 

Boerne atmete tief ein. "Sollte das irgendeine dumme Wette mit Ihren Fußball-Kumpels sein, finde ich das äußerst geschmacklos." 

Der andere sah ihn entgeistert an. "Boerne! Denkst du wirklich ich würde sowas machen?" 

"Naja das kommt schon sehr plötzlich, nicht wahr?" 

Thiel nickte und stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie. 

"Stimmt schon.", murmelte er ohne Boerne anzuschauen und knetete seine Hände, "Aber kennst du das wenn man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sieht und dann plötzlich merkt man was los ist?" 

"Kann ich nicht von mir behaupten, aber es wundert mich nicht dass es Ihnen so geht.", die Antwort war Boerne automatisch rausgerutscht. Eigentlich hatte er etwas ganz anderes sagen wollen, aber der Instinkt seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen war zu groß gewesen. 

"Mensch Boerne!", Thiel wurde laut, "Ich versuche dir hier was zu sagen, und du kannst nur weiter deine doofen Sprüche klopfen? Ich geh dann wohl besser bevor ich mich noch weiter zum Depp mache." 

Er stand auf und war schon an der Wohnzimmertür als es aus Boerne herausbrach: "Pinguine sind monogam." 

Thiel stoppte und drehte sich zu ihm um. 

"Was?" 

"Pinguine sind monogam.", wiederholte Boerne, "Sie wählen einen Partner bei dem sie sich sicher sind." 

"Das weiß ich.", sagte Thiel, "Hat mir die Tierpflegerin erzählt." 

"Und sie machen keine Experimente einfach nur aus einer Laune heraus." 

Verständnis breitete sich auf Thiel's Gesicht aus. 

"Du denkst ich mach das nur aus Neugier? Um zu gucken wie das so ist?" 

"Naja du hast bisher nicht den Eindruck vermittelt als wärst du... an Männern interessiert." 

Thiel ging zurück zum Sofa und setzte sich. 

"Dachte ich auch immer.", brummte er, "Aber auf so ner Radtour hat man ne Menge Zeit zum nachdenken. Und mein alter Herr hat zwischen dem ganzen Hippie-Gedöns ja doch auch ein paar brauchbare Ratschläge." 

"Die da wären?" 

Thiel hob den Kopf und sah Boerne direkt in die Augen. "Hör auf vor dir selbst wegzulaufen, Junge, ich seh doch dass du verknallt bist.", zitierte er. 

Boerne spürte ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht das drohte seinen Kopf zu spalten. 

"Du hättest viel eher auf diese Radtour gehen sollen." 

"Heißt das du...", weiter kam Thiel nicht bevor Boerne sein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und ihn küsste. 

Thiel's Lippen waren ein wenig rauh, aber der Drei-Tage-Bart unter Boerne's Fingern war weich. Thiel's Arme wanden sich um Boerne's Taille und zogen ihn näher. 

Der Kuss war zögerlich aber voller Enthusiasmus und Zärtlichkeit. Sie ließen sich Zeit um sich gegenseitig zu erkunden. 

Als beide Luft holen mussten verharrten sie in der Umarmung, Stirn an Stirn. 

Boerne's Herz hämmerte immer noch, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so entspannt wie nie. 

"Erinnere mich daran deinem Vater eine Danksagung zu schicken.", er spürte Thiel's Lachen in seinem Brustkorb, "Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, eine großzügige Spende an den Zoo ist bestimmt auch nicht verkehrt."

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich was fluffiges schreiben weil mir zuerst die Idee mit dem Pinguin-Vergleich gekommen ist, aber dann muss Boerne natürlich querschießen -_- Aber ich kann ihn ja verstehen, kommt mir auch realistischer vor wenn er erstmal irritiert ist von Thiel's plötzlichem Sinneswandel.  
> Hoffe es war trotzdem ganz nett :)


End file.
